¿Dónde está?
by dreamtares
Summary: Hay una pregunta que Annabeth no puede dejar de preguntarse. ¿Dónde está Percy? Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Percy & Annabeth" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


Disclaimer: No soy Riordan pero si lo fuera, brincos diera.

Este fic fue ganador del primer lugar del reto temático de junio "Percy & Annabeth" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"

* * *

_Cuando tenía nueve años, mi mejor amiga era un árbol._

_No bromeo. Cada día después de entrenar, me sentaba a la sombra de el enorme pino a las afueras del Campamento Mestizo a platicar sobre mi rutina, sobre mi amigo Luke y sobre mis hermanos en la cabaña 6, que se sentían más familia mía que la que había dejado en casa._

_Luke también iba, porque lo vi escabullirse de la fogata en una o dos ocasiones, pero no con tanta frecuencia como yo._

_Era raro porque, ¿qué niña normal platicaría con un árbol? pero juraría que ella seguía ahí, su cuerpo en forma de raíces no era su cuerpo en realidad, el susurro del viento no era su voz -Thalia tenía una voz mucho más grave- pero, no podía dejar de sentir que estaba ahí y que escuchaba mis problemas; podía sentirla poniendo los ojos en blanco y escuchaba el tintineo de la cadena de su pantalón._

_En fin, ¿porqué les cuento esto? _

_Porque estoy en la cabaña tres, hablando sola._

_Percy no está._

**14 de diciembre, 2009**

-Lo que pasa es que en serio, tienes la cabeza llena de algas.-reí mientras desenredaba las agujetas de mis tenis.

-_No pero, ¡Imagínate las posibilidades, Annabeth!_-su voz sonaba distorsionada por teléfono, pero el tono entusiasta estaba ahí, definitivamente.

-Percy, si la tabla es muy grande no podrás manejarla ni con agua, es imposible que puedas controlarla, te caerá encima y quedarás embarrado por toda la costa, Ew.-bufó y aguanté las ganas de palmearme la frente. ¿De dónde salía tanta tontera?

Escuché un portazo y a mis hermanastros llegar de la escuela.

-_¡No es cie- _

-Hey, me tengo que ir, hay moros en la costa, ¿mañana en tu casa?-lo interrumpí y colgué.

Fue la última vez que escuché su voz.

**15 de diciembre, 2009**

Subí hasta el departamento de los Jackson, Sally, tan amable como siempre -y con "siempre" me refiero a "_Ya era hora, sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos_"-me abrió la puerta.

-¡Annabeth! te ves preciosa, ¿Percy ya viene para acá?-dijo con su dulce tono de voz. Di un vistazo al departamento y a las galletas azules que estaban en la mesa.

-Yo...no lo he visto en todo el día, ¿No está aquí?- negó con la cabeza.

-Después te llamo.- algo andaba _mal_. Sally frunció el ceño, y yo salí corriendo.

**1 de enero, 2010**

Froté las manos frías contra el fondo de mis bolsillos, el fuego en la chimenea era totalmente inútil.

-Estoy seguro de que aparecerá, ¿has hablado con Tyson?-me dijo Quirón.

-No. Mañana saldré con Grover, tal vez él sepa algo.-la mirada del centauro era tan penetrante que no quise estar ahí ni por un momento más, a pesar de que nunca me había incomodado su presencia.

Fui a los establos, con Black Jack. Traté de acicalarlo un poco, porque pensé que el también debía de extrañarlo.

Sonreí y hablé con los Stolls en la fogata. En realidad no dolía tanto ver su asiento vacío cuando hablaba con alguien más.

**17 de febrero, 2010**

Acabé en su cabaña, como todos los días de estos últimos dos meses. Quise hablar con él pero pronto descubrí que no era como hablar con ése árbol en la colina, la cabaña era tan silenciosa que ni siquiera yo podría haber estado ahí.

**29 de marzo, 2010**

No estaba ahí. Me tallé los ojos con tanta fuerza para no llorar, que todo se vió borroso cuando los abrí.

Estaba segura de que estaría aquí, estaba segura, estaba segura. Pero lo único que encontré fue a tres chicos que no tenían idea de nada.

Yo misma no tenía idea de nada. La chica que siempre tenía un plan se estaba quedando sin planes.

**7 de abril, 2010**

Piper se sentó a mi lado y me robó un pedazo de pastel. Sonreí un poco y miré el fondo del lago a mis pies.

-Lo extrañas muchísimo, ¿verdad?- sus ojos tenían en ellos el reflejo de una Annabeth diminuta, con una playera ligeramente más grande que ella y un pastel azul.

-No sé donde está. Pienso que sería más fácil si supiera si está muerto o no, pero no sé y lo único que siento es que está en peligro.

Piper aventó una pequeña piedra al lago.

-Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes, todos lo estamos haciendo...tal vez en la misión encontremos algo.-se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Eso espero, de verdad.

**29 de mayo, 2010**

¿Porqué no podemos irnos ahora mismo?

Sabemos dónde está Percy, sabemos qué tenemos que hacer y sabemos dónde tenemos que hacerlo.

-¡Valdez! ¿Ya casi acabas?-grité desde la puerta del búnker.

Piper y Jason tosieron al mismo tiempo, el día que uno de ellos se pierda juro que...

**25 de junio, 2010**

Su estúpida, estúpida cara, _por fin._


End file.
